Unknown Path
by clicke
Summary: --“Uzumaki Naruto…” Whispered the man to himself. “Uchiha Naruto….” --


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I will...one day.... I will...at least I hope so.

A/N: Evil chickens have taken over my house and is forcing me to type this...help me!

**I dedicate this story to the 9/11 terrorist victims...lets all have a moment of silence for them......**

* * *

_Prologue

* * *

_

A small blonde child gurgled happily in the arms of his new mom. The dark haired women glanced fondly at the bundle of cloth she held close to her chest. The baby looked back with a pair of curious, dazzling azure eyes. A smile tugged at the women's lips.

"You do know what he is right?" Asked a grizzled old man dressed in white robes. A Leaf emblem was hanging in front of his clothing on fuchsia colored cloth.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Exclaimed the woman. She was a plainly dressed, but beautiful young woman, with a rectangular piece of metal tied on top of he forehead. A fan shaped crest decorated the back of her navy blue dress.

"Then you do realize...that... you will take full responsibility of the child. Whatever happens to him will be your fault" The ancient man said, leaving the last sentence hanging over the chilling silence.

"Yes. Do not worry about him, after all, we must honor Yondaime-sama's final wishes." The woman sounded perfectly sure of herself. "And I'm positive that our family with take perfect care of him, despite the demon within him."

The man beamed. It wasn't often that you'd find a person willing to take in a demon vessel. Then again, it wasn't often you'd find a demon vessel ready to be taken in

"Very well...I'm glad you made this choice you are dismissed." The woman stood up, carefully and slowly picking up the small baby. She happily exited the important room, leaving the old man kindly smiling to himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Whispered the man to himself. "Uchiha Naruto."

* * *

A woman casually strolled on the busy road. Bumping into many traders and villagers on her way. However, she was past caring about measly bumps and pushes, the only thing that she cared about at that moment was the pack that she cradled in her arms, which quite safe from the rough crowd.

Finally reaching her destination after half an hour later. She turned the brass handle on a magnificent Oak door, entering a behemoth-sized mansion.

* * *

Quickly, she gathered all the members of the household to the large living room. It was furnished with expensive looking chairs, tables, glass shelves, and many more pieces of precious looking furniture. 

Many of the group mumbled to each other, wondering what in the world was going on. There was barely any meetings where the entire household was called. Finally, one of them voiced the question that all had running through their head.

"Why did you call us to the living room Uchiha-sama?" Asked one of the young adults. Staring at the baby with wide eyes.

The woman grinned. "Say hello to the newest member of the Uchiha Clan." She said.

Everyone looked perplexed at the statement. "Newest member? But we have received no report of an Uchiha bearing another child." One of the older and more informed man stated.

"That's because this is not an Uchiha's child" Everybody immediately started to talk.

"Silence!" Rapped a man, suddenly entering the now silent room. He walked over to the woman and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Now you will explain why you called all the members of the Uchiha Clan here." Ordered the man.

The woman didn't even flinch. "The reason I called everyone here is because there is a new child joining our ranks as a Uchiha. I was just about to explain everything to everyone, until you walked in like a greedy king." Replied the woman. "And if you wish to hear the rest, I suggest you back down, and let your wife finish speaking before bullying people around."

The man snorted, but did as he was told.

"This child" Spoke the woman after her husband stepped down. "This child...is the vessel of Kyubi."

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

* * *

Naruto woke up, sweat clinging to his cloth like parasites. He had another dream tonight. No, not another one...the same one he had every night. Never had he has another dream...t was both a curse and a blessing. Because he never had any other dream, he never had nightmares. But, the dream itself was unnerving enough to be called a nightmare.

* * *

__

_"Hokage-sama!! Hokage-sama!!" A tall man dashed into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. A blonde man jumped to his feet._

_"What is it Bunjiro?" Asked the blonde "It's... it' s the Kyubi sir!"_

_"NANI? Masaka (Translation**: 'No, it can't be! Impossible!'**)! The reports say we have another week before the demon arrives. Maybe you had too much sake tonight?" The blonde looked as if he hadn't slept for years. "No sir! All scouts say it will arrive in approximately two hours!"_

_The blonde man froze. Then, in a sudden second, he leapt over the desk, which he had been behind a second before. "Ku'so! Assemble all the troops right away!"

* * *

_

_The blonde hurdled through the open window onto the pavement below. The second his feet touched the ground, they immediately lifted again. Physics seemed to have no bond to the man. It almost seemed as if the man was flying to the villagers. For ten minutes he sped through the air and across the sky._

_Finally arriving at his destination. A huge bronze sign labeled 'Arata Tenbun Hospital' (Translation: **'New Destiny Hospital')**._

_"Tenshi! (Translation: **'Angel' **or **'Heavenly') **Tenshi!" The only thing that the doctors and nurses saw was a blur of yellow and orange charging past, bumping into many things. He slowed down when he reached a double door that had the numbers 2311 on it. He burst into the room, startling many of the patients there._

_"Huh?" A sleepy woman shot up from a green large bed. She was beautiful beyond comparison. Golden tresses flowed till her shoulders. Sparky violet eyes opened slowly. "Nani? What is it anata?" (Translation: **'Dear')** "Tenshi...it's coming...we're going to have to use **him**"_

_At this, the woman immediately sat up. "Nani? The Kyubi?" Solemnly the man nodded. The woman gasped. "And you're going to use **him**." Again the man nodded, though now anyone could tell the nod was full of sadness and despair._

_"Never! I don't care if a demon comes! I'm not letting you seal the demon within our-" A rough hand covered the mouth of the woman. "Shhh! Nobody knows about that!" The man hissed. Tenshi glared at the man. "No, not **him. **Use anyone else but **him.**" The woman spat out between the man's fingers. "No, I'm no going use anyone else's son. What kind of Hokage would I be if I used another's son before my own?" The woman suddenly broke down crying mother's tears. "W-why? W-why? Why? Why does it have to be **him**?" The man sighed. He hated it when he had to comfort people. It always made him feel queasy._

_"I-i don't know...I'm really sorry Tenshi-chan"_

_"So...you're really going to do it?" A small boy with his face covered in a mask looked up at his elder._

_"Kakashi...I always knew you were bright...how did you figure out I was going to use my son?"_

_A pair of sad eyes reflected twin blue ones. "That doesn't matter right now...all I can say is...I wish you the best of luck" With a poof of smoke, Kakashi disappeared._

_'So young...yet so mature...that's Kakashi...just like Obito' Thought the man.

* * *

_

_A dark room was lit by the light of a thousand candles...they flickered every few seconds, as if to say, 'the doom is coming'. The lone figure within that room didn't care what the candles said...His current world was the little child in front of him_

_Slowly, he bit his thumb...letting the blood run freely like a river...with careful precision, he drew two Elephant Seals, a Double Seal, and Hakke Seal_

_"So, you're really going along with it?" A voice startled the man. Standing next to the doorway was an old grayed man._

_"Sandiame" The man didn't say any more...he didn't need to_

_"Kyubi is almost here...we need you on the battlefield" He looked at the child lying on the table. "But I didn't expect you to seriously do this...you know what he's going to become"_

_"Yeahâ... do...but I gotta protect my village ya'know?" The man sighed._

_"That's the life of a Shinobi"

* * *

_

_"WE HAVE TO HOLD IT OFF UNTIL THE HOKAGE GETS HERE!!!" The cry was hardly heard over the screams of pain surrounding the once peaceful landscape._

_Hundreds of corpses littered the ground like trash. A huge shadow towered over the puny mortals like a mountain...no...like a demon...One by one; the ninjas gave up their life for their village...ninjas from the Leaf rushed into battle, only to killed with a swipe of a paw or a sweep of a tail. Things looked, and were, grim on that day. No one expected to live...until the Hokage came._

_There was a poof of smoke, and a large frog appeared right before the ninjas eyes._

_"LETS DO THIS!" A valiant shout took all the ninja's attention. There, on top of a huge frog, stood a tall brave man...their Hokage._

_"**HAHAHA! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!" **Two figures circled each other. One was a huge fox, another an enormous frog with a blonde tattered man standing upon its head. Suddenly, with a flash of light, the man on the frog fired a huge ball of blazing flames toward the dangerous fox. Reacting swiftly, the fox leapt out of the range of the fireball. Countering the attack, the fox opened his mouth and let loose an even bigger ball of fire toward the frog._

_For hours they danced. Always hitting...but never winning. Never resting, nor stopping, the Hokage fought...for his people...for his village...for his friends...for his family...for his son_

_But no matter what he did, no matter what he tried, the fox would always heal. Finally, he decided...he had no choice...he had to use 'it'._

_"GAMABUNTA!" The frog knew instantly what his master and friend was going to do. "ALRIGHT!" He replied. Throwing out his tongue, the frog gripped the fox in a fierce bone-crushing hug. The figure jumped from atop the frogs head to land on the fox's._

_'This is it.' He thought. Flashbacks of all the people of Konoha appeared within his mind...then flashbacks of his family and friends popped up...finally, a single flashback of his son...with a grim face, the performed the seals at an impossible speed._

_"FUUNIN JUTSU!! SHIKI FUUJIN!!!" Was the final cry the ninjas of the Leaf heard...before a blinding flash of multicolored light erupted from the center of the unearthly battle.

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, a small child looked up from the table, which he rested upon. Suddenly, the papers around the room flew like a whirlwind. All the candles flickered and then died out. From the window, a ghostly red pulsating blob floated into the room. It stopped right on top of the baby. The boy looked at the blob curiously._

_All was silent for many minutes. The baby reached his hand out to touch the mysterious **thing**. His hand reached higher and higher and higher until it was only an inch from the ghastly crimson orb._

_The orb suddenly violently contracted, as if there was an army fighting a battle within it. The baby hurriedly retracted his arm. After what seemed like an hour the orb finally stopped doing anything_

_'VISSSSS' The ball zoomed toward the painted seals on the baby's stomach. With a large crash, as if it was a car instead of a mystical ball of energy, the sphere sank into the seals. Then, there was silence...

* * *

_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anyone who was near the Anbu compound at that moment, would've heard the most blood-curling and frightening scream they had ever heard in their life._

_A small red tendril rose from the boy's stomach. It formed into the shape of an animal...a fox...Somehow, even though he was barely one, and his brain was still developing, the baby knew that the fox was...evil_

_There was howl from the **thing...**then...it slowly lifted a sharp claw._

_'SLASH!' There were three deep ugly gashes from the child's nose to his cheek. Before the child could cry, a set of another ones appeared on his left cheek._

**_"YOU...ARE FOREVER BOUNDED TO A DEMON'S PATH_!"**


End file.
